This invention relates to a cutoff switch for a mower blade or other powered device of a vehicle such as a tractor. The invention herein is disclosed in connection with a tractor using an integrated hydrostatic transaxle as the preferred embodiment. It will be understood that this invention can be used with any transmission or transaxle where the direction of travel is based on rotation of a shaft.